User talk:Black rhino ranger
Hi Black rhino ranger -- we are excited to have Walking With Wikis as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Name Rule You have a point, but I really don't think we should name the pages how they where named in the show. By the way, where the heck did you come up with the word "rule"?--Gyaos 17:02, 15 June 2008 (UTC) I heard of it alot from TV shows like it is againest the rules for Kids to ride a motorbike. komodo lover 17:04, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Zoo Tycoon Volcano In case you don't know, Carnoraptor from Zoo Tycoon Volcano made story where you are the main villian! And you kiddnapped a member! And you are banned! And a user said you are 9! Another user thinks you're 2!--Vampyrum Spectrum08 17:52, 29 June 2008 (UTC) That was just a story, I am really 8 and I am 0.000000001% of I.Q. and Check these out! By the way, don't listen to the users on Zoo Tycoon Wiki (I'm on both sides! And, though I'm not a staff member, I'm here to help!)--Vampyrum Spectrum08 21:05, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Adminship Can I be an admin or no because I was blocked?--Vampyrum Spectrum08 20:03, 12 July 2008 (UTC) I don't know how to make you an admin because I am such a retard. komodo lover 22:56, 12 July 2008 (UTC) I know I've created Gyaos an admin/bureacrat on Silverwing Wiki: You go in and go to Restricted Special Pages. Then click or , and for (if you want to) make the user into admin/bureacrat just simply click Set Bureacrat Flag (for Makesysop) or just click bureacrat (for userrights).--Vampyrum Spectrum08 23:41, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for giving me adminship!--Vampyrum Spectrum08 12:24, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Since Since I can't contact you on Zoopedia, can you give me a link to your DD2 boxart? Thanks!--Vampyrum Spectrum08 17:37, 18 July 2008 (UTC) ^ LOL. Your eyes will probably burn off from its uglyness. Trust me, Ive seen it before. 22:07, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Could you give me the link?--Vampyrum Spectrum08 21:22, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Snowleo Could I unblock Snowleo? Its for the following reason: 1. Some captions are INAPPROPIATE. Its for the best.--Vampyrum Spectrum08 21:26, 31 July 2008 (UTC) No way, Snowleo is removing the funny and the funny stays. Black rhino ranger 01:54, 1 August 2008 (UTC)